Van Grants
Vandesdelca Musto Fende (ヴァンデスデルカ・ムスト・フェンデ Vandesuderuka Musuto Fende), better known as Van Grants (ヴァン・グランツ Van Gurantsu), is the Commandant of the Oracle Knights within the Order of Lorelei, serving as the commander of the God-Generals. Background Early Life Van was born in N.D. 1990 on the island of Hod, son of Lord Fende and Farmyriarica Satis Fende. When Van was young and his mother was pregnant with his sister, Tear Grants, he was forced to destroy the land of his birth, Hod, by being attached to a machine that generated an artificial hyperresonance. Van was able to survive Hod's destruction, alongside his mother and unborn sister, by singing a Fonic Hymn. He fell to the Qliphoth, where he eventually reached Yulia City, and was later adopted with his sister by Theodoro Grants. Van later discovered this fate was predicted in Yulia Jue's Score, which ignited his hatred of it and sparked his attempts to overthrow it. Since the creation of replicas was not predicted in the Score, and thus, they were not bound by it. His goal became to replicate the world and everything in it, destroying all originals. Paul Gekko Arc Anna's Yggdrasil Family was born who is more friendly to Paul Gekko. Yggdrasil Island was guarded by the Yggdrasil Guardians. Paul Gekko realised that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were Twins born by the Hand of God. Paul Gekko was spying on the Songs and Hyms were eventually to be learned by Tear Grants and Van Grants at the Castle when singing and counting Pokemon. Paul Gekko warns Yulia and Yuki by using the Ryuseken No Tsurugi as the Singing Microphone (Under the Sea). In the Middle of the Song, Tear Grants discovers that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were twins. She crosses through a portal and breaks into the Fabre manor where she finds Van feigning as young Luke Fon Fabre's swordmaster and mentor, and encounter Paul Gekko and the Twins, Paul Fon Fabre and Paula Fon Fabre. Before the song ends, Luke Fon Fabre intervenes, causing an isofon-induced hyperressonance which transports the five away into Izumogakure. Paul Gekko and his new four classmates accidently crash landed into the entrance to the the Catacombs which lies within the Temple of Dhaos ans which killed Mars the Demonic Knight, learning the historical records of the Shinju, Kenji, Tree of Life and the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. Paul Gekko stumbled upon Cress, Mint, and Trinicus and Ami Burklight. Paul Gekko was shocked and was able to cut off the Ropes of those who are captured by Mars with his Tailed Beast Form and his Pokemon, Pikachu and accidently unlock his seal. Dhaos is released, and promptly restore Paul Gekko's strength to remember the the boy named Hoshi. Taking an attack for the children of his friends, Trinicus transports them to the past using his divine power, fully intending to protect them. After they vanish through time, Dhaos taunts Trinicus for lacking the foresight to send himself back in time with them. Overcome with rage for his imprisonment, Dhaos promptly executes Trinicus with piercing beams of light. Paul Gekko and his friends attacks monsters on the plains with his sword. He has two new companions named Arche Klein and Claus F. Lester whom defend Midgard from atop the castle wall. Mint is usually with them but today she is asked for a meeting with the king where she can tell the higher-ups about mana and how it is impossible to kill Dhaos without it. Paul Gekko wipes an entire squadron of monsters out of the sky with his Tailed Beast Bomb. A woman's voice calls out to Ami and Paul Gekko and Mint, asking for help and telling her not to hurt the tree. The rest of the group head overseas to the Forest of Spirits where Mint must find the giant tree she saw in her vision. The journey proves to be a long one, but they do eventually find the tree in the middle of a great glade. However, it seems as though it is dying. Mint tries to save it with her healing powers but she does not have enough strength and so the tree tries to kill her. Cress and Arche make attempts at saving her but they find themselves cut off from her by an invisible barrier. At the very last minute, Dhaos appears before the group and walks up to the tree, placing his hand on it. To everyone's surprise, he is actually trying to help them by giving some of his own life to the tree, regenerating it and saving Mint in the process. Their job done, the group returns to Midgard where Claus and Reisen have finished their time-space transfer gate. After arriving to the "future" the group heads to Heimdall to form the pact with Origin. Before they get to the village the elf sentries demand that no half-elves may enter the village so Arche temporarily leaves. As Cress, Mint, and Claus talk to the village chief, Chester, not being a political person, decides to be with Arche until they would meet Origin. As the group were waiting a fire starts, caused by rouge ninja, under Dhaos's command to prevent the group from forming the pact but as Cress and the other are about to fight, Suzu Fujibayashi stops the fires and defeats some of the ninja while the leader escapes. After Suzu leaves Origin comes forth and forms the pact with Claus. The Kingdom were Lundgrom reports to his superiors of the heroes status and they plan to attack Dhaos directly and confront within his own castle. As the party members realize that by saving their world they have doomed his, Martel takes pity on their plight and sends a mana seed into space in an attempt to rejuvenate Derri-Kharlan's tree as Cress and his team return to their proper times. While Paul Gekko is stuck on a journey with Luke, Tear, Paul and Paula, Ami comes along to help him. They get a ride to the capital. They find out that they are in Malkuth. They go to Engeve, and Luke is blamed for the recent food robberies. After being taken to the mayor, Rose, they meet Ion, the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei who is supposed to be missing and Anise. Luke and Tear go to the Cheagle Woods to confront the cheagles and the Queen of the Cheagles. They meet Ion again at the entrance, and he accompanies them. When confronting the cheagles, they learn that a cheagle accidentally set fire to the ligers' home. Now they must steal food to feed the ligers so they are not eaten. Fon Master Ion, Luke, and Tear decide to talk to the Liger Queen. Mieu, the cheagle who set fire to the liger's home, goes with them and acts as a translator. After defeating them with help from Jade, a Colonel in the Malkuth military, Mieu is exiled from the Cheagle Woods and must serve Luke for a full cycle of the seasons. Paul Gekko and his companions are then arrested by the Malkuth military. Luke reveals himself to be the son of the duke of Kimlasca and is then asked to deliver a peace treaty to the king of Kimlasca. On their way to Kimlasca however, the Tartarus is attacked by a large number of Griffins and Ligers. They were attacked by Largo the Black Lion and Jade ends up getting hit by a fon slot seal. Anise were to take Fon Master Ion and escape, while Jade manage to defeat Largo after getting hit by the fon slot seal. Ion and Anise were to flee but Ion was captured by the Oracle knights and Anise was seen thrown off the Tartarus. Luke, Tear and Jade are then locked up in the ambush on the bridge but they were able to shut down the Tartarus. Their next move is to retrieve Ion, which was successful due to the appearance of Guy, a servant in Fabre's manor. Guy's phobia is first shown here. The party is attacked by Oracle Knights and Luke refuses to kill any soldiers which result in wounding Tear, who was trying to protect him. ear awakens after the attack, and heals herself. The party learns that Anise has already moved to the second location which is Kaitzur. Luke learns that Van is also at Kaitzur and is determined to head there immediately. The party meets up with Anise who is seen trying to enter Kaitzur but it seems she had lost her passport. Van enters and Tear readies her weapon causing a scene. Ion explains what happen so far to Van, Tear seems untrusting of her brother. It is revealed that Tear is assigned by Mohs to look for the Seventh Fonstone. Arietta kidnaps the engineer at the Kaitzur Port and tells everyone to bring Luke and Ion to Coral Castle. Two young men beg the Fon Master to rescue the engineer, who then agrees. Guy had another reaction when Anise hugs him from behind, while entering the Castle. Luke is then kidnapped not long after that, and everybody was attacked by Arietta the Wild and her monster friends, in which the party finds out that the Liger Queen they had killed was her mother. Dist and Sync did something to Luke while everybody takes on Arietta and Guy manages to go find Luke first. Guy then attacks Sync, who fled the scene right after, and gives a fon disc dropped by Sync to Jade, who appeared shocked looking at the Fon machinery Luke was found in. The party then departs Kaitzur and headed to Baticul. 'Van Grant's Betrayal' Luke and the others arrive at Akzeriuth after hearing the score about Luke's destiny. Everyone except Luke did what they can to neutralize the miasma around the area. Going into tunnel 14, Luke and Ion encounters Van who leads them to a Sephiroth. At that time, Van tells Luke to release a hyperreasonance with the words "Foolish Replica Luke". Luke opens all of his fon slots, causing the destruction of the passage rings and Akzeriuth. Tear informs Jade that Van is trying to destroy Akzeriuth and Asch arrives at the scene too late. Tear accuses Van that he betrayed them all and Van addressing Tear as Mystearica, telling her about the folly of the world and to use the fonic hymns. Tear saves Luke and the others, but failed to protect Akzeriuth, and they fall to the Qlipoth. They went into the Tartarus, which is operational enough to go through the mud and miasma. Tear then informs the group about the world they live in is called the Shell world. However, the Sephiroth that supports Akzeriuth was destroyed by Luke, who says it's not his fault. Everyone leaves Luke except for Mieu, who understands his pain. They arrive at Yulia City and Luke refuses to go inside the Mayor's office and Paul Gekko and Ami is confronted by Asch, who fought Luke, Ami and Paul Gekko, and won. Luke awakens to find himself in Asch's body; he learned that perfect isofons can communicate with each other in which his fon slots were opened at Choral Castle. Asch enters the meeting room in which everybody agrees to assist him except Tear, who will stay in Yulia City. The Tartarus returns to the Outer Lands via the memory particles that caused the Sephiroth to appear where Akzeriuth had once been. The party head to Belkend where Van visits often to gather information. They went in an office where they learned that the traitor to Kimlasca, Spinoza, is still working in Belkend. Jade is then revealed to be Dr Balfour, the Father of Fomicry. Spinoza escapes but not before mentioning Van's preservation project and left an information leading to Ortion Cave. Guy leaves the party for Luke at Aramis Spring. Asch dreams of his past seven years ago when he was kidnapped and when Luke was born. Reaching the end of the cavern, they found out that fonimin that is mined out of the cavern covers at least a tenth of Auldrant. Data of the residents of Hod, which should have been removed by the Malkuth military, is also found. An earthquake happens and Asch tells the party that the earthquake was caused by the falling of the Runica Plains. Luke is sent back to his own body and confronts Tear about the destruction of Akeriuth. He plans to change and as proof of that he cuts his hair. 'Death' Natalia is told that her father is alive and that they know where he is. She is also told his name and that he was working with Fon Master Mohs. Her father is none other than Badaq, or as he is known as now, Largo the Black Lion. Luke and the others discovered from Spinoza that they can access Auldrant by using the jewel to absorb the seventh fonons at the absorption gate, but they also have to go to the radiation gate simultaneously. So Luke, Natalia, and Guy go to the radiation gate and Tear, Jade, and Anise go to the absorption gate. When Luke, Natalia, and Guy arrive they encounter Largo, and they fight to the death. Natalia shoots an arrow in order to prevent Largo from killing Luke and it hits Largo and he dies telling Natalia that she looks like her mother. Tear, Jade, and Anise arrive at the absorption gate and they encounter Fon Master Mohs, who brings Van back from the core in exchange for the seventh fonstone. Van tells them how he came back to life and Tear and the others prepare to fight Fon Master Mohs and Tear kills him with Holy Cross. Luke then fills the key with seventh fonons and opens the road to Eldrant. With Mohs and Largo dead and the Planet Storm stopped at last, the shield surrounding Eldrant has been brought down, but the raised city is still protected by heavy anti-aircraft artillery. While Kimlasca and Malkuth prepare for an attack, Luke and the others prepare themselves as well. Guy gives up his quest for vengeance, Natalia accepts her birth father's death, and Luke and Asch quarrel over the reason for their existence. Finally, the military forces of both countries create a diversion to draw the fire of Eldrant's anti-aircraft defenses, and as the city of Eldrant attempts to ram the Albiore, Ginji crashes the Albiore III into the side of the city, creating an opening. The party heads for the newly made entrance to Eldrant while Van awaits their arrival. Luke and the others arrive at Eldrant and prepare for the battle against Van, but on the way, they are informed by Ginji that Asch went to fight on his own. While running in to a room, the group encounters Asch who was killing Oracle Knight replicas and they fall for a trap, which Asch and Luke fall into another room. Tear and the others are left to fight Legretta and Sync. Tear and Jade fight Legretta and Anise and Guy fight Sync. They manage to defeat Legretta and Sync and look for Luke. Meanwhile Luke talks to Asch and tells him to fight Van which infuriates because Luke isn't doing anything to acknowledge himself. Asch challenges Luke calling him a replica and Luke wins and so Asch hands Luke the key of Lorelei. Asch stays behind in order to fight the Oracle Knights in the room. But Asch fights not as Asch the Bloody, but as the real Luke Fon Fabre. Luke finds the others and they go to fight Van. Asch manages to kill most of the knights but he suddenly had a pain in his chest because he was slowly dying and ends up getting stabbed from behind. Asch then kills all the replicas and dies. Luke senses Asch's death and informs them of it. Natalia becomes heartbroken, and Jade tells Natalia to get up and to know who was really suffering. Luke and the others go to fight Van for the final showdown. Paul Gekko steps in to help the group by entering Tailed Beaste Mode. Ami hops on to Paul Gekko's Dragon Form's Back. The battle with Van begins. Van utilizes the power of Lorelei and starts to defeat the heroes. Tear begins to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Van is defeated by Paul Gekko who was taken over by the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra. As everyone leaves, Luke promises Tear he will return. Hod begins to fall and Luke catches Asch. Paul Gekko in Orochi Mode destroys the crash landed Fortress Eldrant Two years later Tear and the others are at the Cove where the adventure begun as a memorial for Luke. In the distance, a man approaches the group and tells Tear that he came to the Cove to fulfill his promise to her. With Lorelei freed from his body, Van dies after saying his last farewell to Tear. Family *Lord Fende- Father *Farmyriarica Satis Fende- Mother *Mystearica Aura Fende- Sister *Teodoro- Grandfather Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters